There has been disclosed in the prior art a large number of exercise devices. Some of these have included a waist engaging member. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,340 to Nardiello, an exercise device comprising an outer ring mounted to a waist encircling member by springs is disclosed. Exercise occurs when the outer ring is grasped by the hands of the user and rotated against the pull of the springs. Another device, which is used both for recreation as well as exercise is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,482 to Paolone. This patent discloses an elongate flexible rod which extends from the center of a waist encircling belt and which has a ball on its distal end. By moving his hips, the user causes the ball to whip around in various patterns or at random. A toy device which is strapped to the waist of the user is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,648 to Somsky. This toy has a waist mounted frame extending on either side of the user. At each end of the frame is a funnel opening upwards and a ball attached to a string hanging downwards. By manipulating the body, the user is supposed to cause the ball to swing around and drop in the funnel. There has also been disclosed in French Pat. No. 774,181 to Nathan a boxing exerciser in which a balloon is attached to the waist of the boxer by flexible cords so that after a punch the balloon is pulled back to the boxer by the flexible cords.
However, most of these prior art exercise devices require the user to move his body against a resilent member. In addition, the shoulders and arms are not exercised as well as the waist in most of these prior art devices.